


Wet Hot Summer Shack

by fondofit



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: When Kintoki and Kotarou find themselves stuck in a teahouse during a storm, they end up doing more than just waiting around for the rain to stop.





	Wet Hot Summer Shack

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to always write a bunch of self-indulgent stories involving FGO characters. Please enjoy this! I had fun <strike>slowly</strike> writing it.

It was a dark and stormy night... though it did not start that way. In fact, as the sun went down over the surrounding hills of Mt. Ashigara a dark storm cloud began rolling out of nowhere, turning the reds and oranges of sunset into the dark blue-gray evening sky. As the sun slowly melts away as Kintoki and Kotarou were speeding down the road. They made it far enough to get halfway to the extraction point before the first few drops of the oncoming storm began to fall on them.

Luckily, Kotarou was able to spot a small, old abandoned teahouse. It was even luckier still that the home had enough room for both them and the bike. Within minutes of getting themselves and the bike inside, the rain started to come down in sheets. They both were relieved that they narrowly missed the downpour.

“At least the roof is holding up. Right, Kotarou?”

“Yes. I expected a couple of leaks, but it looks like we really lucked out.”

“There’s a hearth, too. We could start a fire to keep warm. Who knows how long this storm will take to pass over.” 

“I’ll check outside for some wood. It doesn’t look like there’s anything piled up here inside.”

“You sure? It’s pouring pretty hard…”

“I’ll be fine! It’s no problem really.” Kotarou pulls his scarf from around his neck to hold over his head. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Kotarou was out the door before Kintoki could protest. So instead of dwelling on it, he turns to the dark room and sighs running a hand through his wet hair, swooping it back out of his face. He may as well start searching for something they could use to keep warm or, at the very least, something comfortable to sit on while they wait to dry off. 

“This is totally _not_golden,” Kintoki mutters to himself as he starts searching through a chest of drawers and some nearby cupboards. He’d hate to admit it, but there was a chill that began to settle under his skin. He quickly tried to find something they could use to sit on instead of the musty tatami.

“Kintoki-dono! I’ve found some wood. There was a place for storing firewood behind the house.”

The man in question turns back to look towards the entrance. With a mere glance he could tell that his friend was soaked through; his scarf now covering what he assumes is a bundle of wood to keep it dry.

“Say… Kotarou?”

“Ah, yes! What is it Kinoki-dono?

“You cold?”

Kotarou walks moves further into the main room in order to place the wood next to the hearth. He squeezes out his scarf, leaving a small puddle of water in the entryway. He turns back to Kintoki, feeling the chill start to wash over him. “Maybe a little. We should probably get a fire going.”

“I got it. Mind handing me some of those small branches sticking off the logs? They’d make good kindling.” 

Kotarou nods moving to snap off and hand over the small pieces of wood. His cool hand brushes Kintoki’s own hand lightly and the latter gasps at the sudden chill of his skin.

“You’re freezing, Kotarou!”

“It’s really not that bad! Honest! I’ll warm up now that we’re out of the rain.”

“All the more reason to get this fire started. I didn’t finish checking the cabinets if you want to try to find something to warm up with.”

The flames start with a snap of Kintoki’s golden lighter. In moments there were little sparks and the smell of burning wood wafting into the air. Even though there was a small amount of smoke and popping from the damp kindling, the promise of warmth made him smile. With this going, they’d be warm in no time.

The soft murmur of the wood popping kept the sound of doors being opened at bay. Kintoki watched as the fire took over the kindling only to slowly spread to the log next to it. As long as the log started, they were good for the next couple of hours.

Footsteps alert him to Kotarou’s return. “Kintoki-dono, I was only able to find this robe. It’s a little musty, but I think we could use it to keep warm.”

“That’s super golden! I’ve got the fire going as well. As long as everything stays as is we’ll be fine until the storm blows over.”

Kotarou couldn’t help the warm flush rushing to his face. Kintoki’s praise always felt overly warm and grateful even for such little tasks. But he couldn’t help but feel that the praise was unwarranted. He only helped where he could. This was nothing to be excited over.

“I appreciate your help as well, Kintoki-dono. I feel the chill starting to settle in and the fire looks inviting.”

“Come on, Kotarou! Sit down and get warm. There’s plenty of room,” Kintoki says while scooting over. 

The floor surrounding the hearth was large enough that Kintoki really didn’t need to move, but he felt compelled to have his friend sit next to him. Body warmth could be just as good as the warmth from cloth or fire and in their case, it would be a little while until the fire warmed up the room.

With a swoosh of the cloth, Kotarou joins him on the tatami floor. The musty cloak covers his shoulders, keeping the chill of his damp skin at bay.

“Are you cold, Kintoki-dono?”

Kintoki shakes his head, his hand passing through his hair once again to keep it out of his eyes. 

“Nah, this leather jacket helps keep me dry and warm…” his voice trails off, as a thought goes through his head. “I’ve got the Golden idea that you can’t say no to, ok Kotarou?”

The young man cocked his head to the side, his mass of red hair shifting to reveal his deep red eye. It would have been intimidating if Kintoki didn’t know the kind of person his fellow servant was. But he knew Kotarou as kind, honorable, brave… and a kindred spirit from Mount Ashigara. It was all the more reason to give back to him.

“I suppose so-!”

Kintoki began undoing his leather coat, only to take it off in order to drape it over Kotarou’s shoulders.

“Kintoki-dono, I can't take-“

“Are you warmer?”

“Well, yes, but-“

“Then we're good for now. Don’t give me that shocked face it’s only gonna be for a little while. Just until you warm up.”

Kotarou was at a loss for words. He pulls the lapels of the coat over his shoulders, soaking in the warmth that was once part of Kintoki’s body. It was too much - his face felt like it was on fire. It wasn’t fair to Kintoki that he’d be the only one to stay warm. Sure, he was the one who got wet, but without his coat, Kintoki was left to the errant chill that came from not wearing a shirt.

So instead of staying away, Kotarou scoots over towards Kintoki making sure that he was keeping the other warm with his body heat. 

“I can’t let you get cold either, Kintoki-dono.”

“Y-ya don’t have to do anything like that,” Kintoki says as he leans in just a little bit towards Kotarou’s warmth. “The fire will get going soon and hopefully the storm will pass so we can head back.”

Kotarou brushes the wet hair out of his eyes, refusing to move from his spot against Kintoki.

“Thank you. I hope sitting next to you helps keep you a little bit warmer.”

“You keep me plenty warm, Kotarou.”

Those quiet words seemed almost like a confession. Kotarou froze. Did he hear Kintoki correctly? The extra pink in his face could have been the chill, but the fact that the man was currently looking nervously away… 

“Is that true?”

Kotarou nearly doesn’t say it, but the words tumble from his mouth before he could stop it. Kintoki would never find someone like him attractive. Not only because he was part oni, but because he was nothing like the “Golden Man” himself.

Where Kintoki shines like the sun, Kotarou takes to the shadows. His own body a meager sinewy strength compared to the musculature that made up the hero of Mount Ashigara. 

What Kotarou doesn’t expect is the strong arm coming to wrap around his back to pull him closer to Kintoki’s body. A satisfied hum comes from Kintoki and despite the initial shock, Kotarou feels himself lean into the other man’s natural body warmth.

“Thank you, Kintoki-dono.”

The words were nearly a whisper, but Kotarou can’t help but feel a thrill rushing through him when he felt the rumble Kintoki’s voice respond back.

“It’s nothin’ to thank me for.”

Kotarou could see that Kintoki’s face was flushed, embarrassed by the intimate closeness. Kintoki was a pure-hearted person, he wouldn’t think those same thoughts that were currently running through Kotarou’s head. But he felt that pull, the voice that whispered in his ear to go for it and he caved.

Lightly, Kotarou’s fingers uncurled themselves from Kintoki’s leather coat to move towards the other man’s leg. Lightly, he rested the back of his hand against Kintoki’s thigh. He could feel the muscles under his hand tense for one shocked second before relaxing. 

Kotarou could feel his heart pounding when Kintoki’s much larger hand settled on top of his own. 

Lacing their fingers together, Kotarou lets out a shaky sigh of relief. “Are you warm enough?”

“I’m feeling pretty Golden right now.”

“I’m glad,” Kotarou says with a grin. He could feel the heat in his face. His ears would have been a dead giveaway to how embarrassed he is. But Kintoki was there with him and that meant that everything would be fine. Fine enough for him to take another chance.

Kotarou shifts to turn towards Kintoki, the leather coat sticking slightly between their moist bodies. He lets go of the other lapel lifts his hand to turn Kintoki’s head towards his own. The sunglasses block Kotarou’s view of Kintoki’s eyes but he could imagine them, honey-brown and focused on him alone. 

With a nudge of his hand, he guides Kintoki’s face closer to his own. This is what he would dream of this closeness that would burn him from the inside out. It’s unexpected how it’s Kintoki that gives in, pressing his mouth to Kotarou’s, creating something that was chaste and sweet. He doesn’t move far, lips lightly ghosting over each other until Kotarou presses just a little firmer against him. 

They move away just enough so that they could look at each other in part embarrassment and part relief.

“I really didn’t expect something like that to happen.” Kintoki’s voice sounded low and husky. He leans forward to softly bump his forehead against Kotarou’s own. “You’re too amazing Kotarou.”

“Kintoki-dono… you’re the one who’s amazing.” Kotarou runs his fingers up along Kintoki’s jawline, tangling his fingers in the Golden Rider’s hair. “You’re strong, considerate - I’m much too fortunate to have met you. Legend or not”

With a laugh Kintoki moves in again, his lips greeting Kotarou’s own. They move together, starting slowly before Kotarou starts pressing in ever so slightly causing Kintoki to lean back. 

He breathes out with a sigh, “Kotarou.” It’s the cue Kotarou needs to know that this is what Kintoki wants. The arm that had been around his shoulders drifted to grip the damp red hair while the other moved to hold Kotarou’s face. The smaller man felt like he was in a dream, the warmth generated between then nearly made him sweat.

Soon enough Kintoki was on his back upon the musty tatami. Kotarou reveled in the way his whole body pushed the other man into the mat. It felt great, natural. The kind of feeling he hoped he would never have to give up.

“Do you mind, Kintoki-dono?” Kotarou asks as he pushes himself up to look at the man in question. 

The golden blond hair was mussed and his cheeks were noticeably rosy, but it made Kintoki all the more appealing. His eyes were currently focusing on Kotarou’s lips, as he tried to slow down his breathing. 

“Mind? Mind what?”

Kotarou moves his body to fit more firmly against Kintoki as hips met hips and a small unfettered whine escaped from his mouth. 

It was one of the most glorious things Kotarou had ever heard.

“Sh- Kotarou. You know I’m not- I haven’t -.”

With another slow buck of his hips, Kotarou leans in to press light kisses to Kintoki’s lips. “That doesn’t matter. You can do what you want. Whatever you want, Kintoki-dono.”

Kotarou could feel Kintoki freeze under him and for a quick moment, he had thought he had said the wrong thing. It wasn’t until a gentle tug on his hips, that he realized that Kintoki is was lost in his own thoughts, his face a deep shade of red. 

“What-whatever?”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kotarou reassuringly kisses Kintoki’s cheek. 

“We definitely don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with either.”

“What if I want… both?”

“Both?” Kotarou leans up, looking down at the man he admired. There were tons of salacious images running through his head, but he wasn’t exactly sure what Kintoki meant by “both.” No reason to jump to any conclusions, so he continues, “You mean what exactly?”

It took a moment before Kintoki could reply, but he did with certainty in his voice. “I wouldn’t mind trying it both ways… receiving and giving.”

Ignoring Kintoki’s complete embarrassment at speaking those words, Kotarou’s face lights up in understanding. He leans forward once again to bring their lips together. He wants Kintoki to relax, to understand that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. With relief he feels Kintoki’s body loosen up, hands that were firmly on his thighs gripped at the cloth and skin under his fingertips. 

Through slow, heated kisses Kotarou says, “I’d be happy to indulge you with both if you’re up for it.” 

With a growling moan, Kintoki closes his eyes and breathes. His hands make their way up to the clothing gathered around Kotarou’s waist. “Show me a golden time, Kotarou.”

With conviction, the leader of the Fuuma clan sits back upon his knees, reluctantly pulling away from the warmth beneath him. He shushes the small whine that escapes his friend’s throat as he starts to disrobe. He’s quick and methodical all the while hoping that Kintoki would take advantage of their distance and start shucking his leather pants off.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like Kintoki gets the hint.

A small voice in his head reminds Kotarou that Kintoki really has no experience with this sort of thing. That despite the physique and the strength, Kintoki has a pretty pure view of himself and the world around him. 

“Ah, Kintoki-dono?” Kotarou hesitates just a bit, unsure if he should just come right out and say it or not. He doesn’t realize that Kintoki’s attention was fully on him, staring in rapt attention as the other’s clothing was unraveled and pulled away. So when his second questioning “Kintoki-dono?” suddenly breaks the man from his stupor, Kintoki snaps up to a sitting position embarrassed beyond belief.

“S-s-s-sorry!! I shouldn’t have. I mean- you were just. I didn’t mean to-“

Kotarou notices the fluster and smiles. “It’s fine. I’m surprised you… I’m flattered, really.”

Kintoki breathes out with relief. 

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. But I think you may want to remove your pants. For your sake.”

It takes Kintoki a moment before the words catch up to his brain. Of course, he would need to take off his leather pants. The sooner he completed that, the sooner they could get down to business. He takes ahold of the golden buckle and starts working the latch, letting the heavy metal drop to the side as his fingers worked down the worn leather of his pants.

Kintoki was slow at disrobing. It wasn’t because he was embarrassed, but his attention kept being pulled to Kotarou, who simply took off each piece of his ninja armor and underclothing with meticulous certainty. He watches as each defined muscle was revealed to him making him wonder what it would be like to feel that strength pushing into him.

“Everything ok?”

Kintoki had been caught again.

“Yeah just… Kotarou you have no idea how you- I mean you’re just…”

How could he put into words that as attractive as someone like Shuten Douji or Raikou-san could be, they couldn’t compare to someone like Kotarou? It wasn’t just the physical aspect but the personality as well. Kotarou would always be someone trustworthy and helpful. 

“Thank you.”

The words were lightly spoken into his ear, causing Kintoki to turn his head quickly towards the voice. There was Kotarou, face flushed with warmth leaning into his kiss on the temple. Another kiss was lightly added to Kintoki’s cheekbone, then corner of his mouth before finding the warmth of his own lips. 

Kintoki melts under this attention. His eyes closing as he focuses on the feeling Kotarou rings from him. He could feel fingers tugging on the loops of his pants, gently pulling until Kintoki could shift at the right angle to take them off. 

The bite of the chill around them made him shudder, but that could have also been the effect of fingertips dragging along his thighs, causing goosebumps in their wake. Kotarou hums against his lips when his lower half is finally free, dropping the clothing to their side while he leans over to sit back in Kintoki’s lap.

“How’s that?” Kotarou speaks against his mouth. “Feel ok?”

Kintoki responds with wrapping his arms around Kotarou’s shoulders in order to pull him closer. He wanted that heat to go to his head; to feel the fog of pleasure. He wiggles his hips so that his growing erection fit right into the cleft of Kotarou’s ass.

“Lead me on, baby.”

Kotarou can’t help but let out a laugh. Any doubts he had about doing this with Kintoki were quelled. If Kintoki has wanted to stop Kotarou’s advances, he wouldn’t have been acting like himself. Silly, strong with a little bit of awkwardness thrown in - Kotarou wouldn’t want him any other way.

So he leads him, the kiss growing intimate as lips part for kissing with tongue. Their bodies were working with each other; Kotarou giving examples on techniques and Kintoki repeating the action back with his own twist. It wasn’t until Kotarou brought his hands over Kintoki’s sides did the man under him moan into his mouth. It was involuntary, from Kintoki’s startled reaction to it, but with deft fingers, Kotarou took advantage of the situation and brushed his thumbs over the man’s pectorals. The brush over Kintoki’s nipples caused a high whine to get lost in the back of his throat. 

“Feels good?” Kotarou asks with while backing away just enough so he could speak. 

“Extremely golden,” Kintoki says against his lips before pulling him into another kiss. 

Each brush of his thumb brought new and enticing noises from Kintoki’s throat. He sounded so open and desperate that Kotarou had to refrain from going too far. Instead, pushed himself up, scooting back to line himself up Kintoki’s cock. 

“Mm Kintoki-dono, do you know what we need to do before pushing further?”

The hands that gripped Kotarou’s thighs moved him in order to keep a little friction going. Under the fringe of Kotarou’s hair, he could see the blush that beautifully stained the other man’s cheeks. 

“Kotarou…”

“You are just a bit too big for me to rush and take you without preparation. It’s been such a long time for myself that-mmph!”

One of Kintoki’s hands shot up to cover Kotarou’s mouth. 

“I can’t believe you just said… you are way too hot right now. I can’t cool down.”

With a smile, Kotarou brings his hand up to brush a few wet strands of blond hair away from his friend’s face. Kintoki was beautiful; that much was certain.

“We’ve just gotten started. Watch and follow me. I’ll show you what we need to do.”

With a whine coming from Kintoki, Kotarou sat up only to lean over and dig our something from his pile of clothes. He holds the small vial in front of him as he makes himself comfortable on Kintoki’s hips once again. 

“This, while not always available, is important. Just to make things easier.” He opens the vial pours a little over his right hand’s fingers before setting the vial down away from where it could easily be knocked over. “Now watch.”

Kintoki’s eyes were glued to Kotarou’s fingers as he leaned back, spread his legs just a little bit wider and-

“Kotarou!”

The man in question stopped to look up in surprise at Kintoki’s outburst. The man looked positively mortified.

“Don’t worry Kintoki,” Kotarou murmurs as he starts touching himself. He breathes out a shuddering sigh as his fingers circle his opening. He looks at the man beneath him, smirking when he sees that Kintoki’s eyes were unabashedly staring right at where he was gently loosening himself. “You just make sure to relax. It feels really good.”

The groan in response was all Kotarou needed to slowly sink one full finger in. The stretch was a little odd, a slightly uncomfortable burn, but nothing that hurt. He gasps when he feels Kintoki’s hands start to roam. From thighs to his waist, then around to grip at Kotarou’s ass, he tries to keep his finger movements to a pattern, waiting until he felt ready to add a second.

“Did you… do you want me to..?”

“Just keep touching me Kintoki-dono.”

And he did, slowly rubbing around hips and thighs until he adds a second finger. It feels good, this stretch. What surprises him is the light movement of Kintoki below him. His hips were reacting to the sight before him and with each push, Kotarou pushed in just a little bit further.

“I think I’m ready. Are you, Kintoki-dono?”

There’s a groan that comes in response as Kotarou slowly pulls his fingers out and away. Kintoki couldn’t look away; not when his friend bared himself like this. Instead, he pulls himself to a sitting position to wrap his arms, his body around Kotarou. 

“Do it.”

It takes Kotarou a second to get resituated with the change in position, but in seconds Kintoki feels the pressure and warm engulfing him. His head immediately goes to bury itself in the crook of Kotarou’s neck as Kotarou does the same with Kintoki’s shoulder. The connection is achingly slow, but Kintoki waits as Kotarou slowly lowers himself. 

The warmth of the connection, the adrenaline between them, was almost too much. Kintoki whined in the back of his throat as Kotarou’s lips and teeth made gentle work of his friend’s shoulder. Kotarou’s mouth slowly moves from shoulder to neck to jawline before coaxing Kintoki into a slow, passionate kiss. Soon enough, Kotarou shifts his hips and Kintoki responds in kind. 

It doesn’t take long for Kintoki to get the hang of grinding his hips in his own rhythm. The first time Kotarou yelps, Kintoki stops, afraid he had hurt him but was quickly and desperately told to keep going. Soon the pace picks up between them; hips meeting each other in desperation as they felt the heat between them starts to reach its peak. 

“Almost there...” Kotarou gasps as Kintoki hits that one delicious spot inside of him once more. Between the two of them, every nerve feels like they are on fire. It doesn’t take long until Kintoki whines before releasing. He nearly falls into Kotarou, but a sharp bite on his shoulder snaps him out of the lust-filled haze he had found himself in. It takes Kintoki mere seconds to realize that Kotarou was still hard, his face now buried into Kintoki’s shoulder as he tried to touch himself to completion.

The sudden addition of Kintoki’s hand causes Kotarou to moan out loud. Kintoki takes over, making sure to try to give as much as he could before he suddenly feels a slight bit of pain as fingers dig into his biceps as Kotarou comes. 

He tries to memorize the twitch of the other man’s body in his hold and the way he could feel the relief of release flow through his friend. Never had Kintoki thought he’d be here like this and never would he had thought it’d be Kotarou to make him feel this way. 

“Hey, Kotarou.”

Kotarou moves away just enough to look up at Kintoki. The deep pink that dusted his cheeks was nearly irresistible and, funnily enough, Kotarou was thinking the exact thing about Kintoki. 

“You mind if I-“ 

He’s cut off as Kotarou’s lips find him once again. The kiss is lazy, soft, but says more than words could at that moment. 

“Like that?” Kotarou asks when they part. 

“Mmyeah. You are amazing. You know that, Kotarou?”

There was a pause, but instead of backing away or outright denial, Kotarou merely kisses him once more before replying, “Thank you. I will always cherish this time with you, Kintoki-dono.”

Kotarou is the first to let go and remove himself from Kintoki. He’s sad at the loss of his body and the warmth that came with it but he knows they have a mission to complete. 

“Do you think it stopped raining?”

They both fell silent and listened for the telltale sign of raindrops along against the roof. They were sparse but nothing like the downpour that was happening earlier.

“I think my bike could get us to the extraction point in this,” Kintoki says, his body shivering with the sudden loss of Kotarou warmth. 

“Great. Ready to go?”

There was a pause, Kintoki’s face blushing red as if he were embarrassed to bring up the topic. “Well… depends. I mean, what we just did was really golden you know and I know you said we’d just do the one thing then but… I’d still like to try. I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you’d…”

“You still want to?” 

Kotarou’s voice echoed in the small room. Kintoki wasn’t expecting to see the shocked face that Kotarou made, so he held out his hand in reassurance in the hopes that Kotarou would understand that this wasn’t a one-time thing.

Kotarou reaches out to take it, gently wrapping his fingers over Kintoki’s. A smile spreads over his face when he laces their fingers together.

“I really want to feel what it’d be like to have you, ah, you know, i-inside of me.”

Kotarou squeezes his hand, “I’m honored. Really. We can wash up and when we get back to Chaldea…”

“Sounds like a date.”

They both froze at the word even though their entwined hands never let go of each other. Nor did they really stop keeping some sort of contact until they were back in Chaldea. The night was still young and they had all the time in the world.

**Epilogue**

“Mmff!”

Kotarou’s attention was drawn to the squirming man before him, his finger merely tracing a ring around Kintoki’s asshole. He over to kiss the muscular thigh to the right of his head. Light and lingering were the touch of lips against skin that it had Kintoki moaning through his clenched teeth.

“Kintoki-dono, you need to relax.”

As if he could relax with Kotarou’s lips brushing up against his inner thigh like _that_. He’d try anyway, the feeling of that fingertip just running along every sensitive nerve was maddening. How could Kotarou even get this far before exploding everywhere? There had to be a trick to it. 

“Just do as I do. Breathe in.” Another brush of lips against skin before, “Breathe out” blew warmly from his mouth. 

Thing is, Kintoki was trying to breathe, but the teasing and the sensitive touches were driving him nuts. What he didn’t expect was the sudden intrusion of a fingertip, the slick slide of Kotarou starting to open him up. 

If he was tense before this, somehow breathing and focusing on the movement helped calm him down. It felt weird at first, but the brush of fingertips on the nerve of his entrance and the slow pumping of these index fingers brought him somewhere else. 

That was until Kotarou nipped at the soft skin of his thigh right as he hit that spot that he knew would make him cry out. The look on Kotarou’s face was so self-satisfied that Kintoki didn’t know what to do, but to surrender himself to him. It felt too good, almost too much for him to handle. Thing was, he trusted Kotarou, and when it came time for him to spread his legs to allow him in, he did it so willingly.

Then he felt it, the slight burn, the warmth of his friend entering his body. It wasn’t like the fingers, but this was still Kotarou. He knew he couldn’t be as coherent as he wanted but that first thrust really did him in. 

Maybe he’d try convincing Kotarou to do this for him more often.


End file.
